1. Field of the Invention
A reusable device for producing a safe and consistent sized gas fireball effect for various non-destructive device uses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for producing fireballs have been available in the prior art. The typical prior art device comprises black powder contained in a carboard cup, capped and wrapped tightly with tape and placed on a fuel source such as gasoline, in a non-metal container.
The prior art fireball generators have at least one important limitation; once ignited, the device can not be reused.
Co-pending application Ser. No. 11/199,861 of common inventorship discloses a reuseable special effects audible and visual fireball generator device which comprises a cylindrical main housing having end caps mounted at each end. A gas container is positioned within the housing and a knife blade is mounted within the housing adjacent one end cap. A holder containing a predetermined amount of black sporting powder is secured within the housing adjacent the other end cap. When the black sporting powder is ignited, the gas container is forced against the knife blade, rupturing the tank. The released liquid gas mixes with air and the black sporting powder igniting the mixture and providing a fireball effect.
Although the device disclosed in the '861 application performs very well, it would be desireable if a device could produce the same visual effects without the use of black powder and an electric ignitor.